


A Little bit of Jensen

by Poodle_spit



Category: Jensen/Jared - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jensen Ackles, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, jensen/jared - Freeform, little-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodle_spit/pseuds/Poodle_spit
Summary: Jensen's Little-space is disturbed by his co-stars pranking him





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything like this, please don't leave any negative comments, i cant handle constructive critics either, i am a oversensitive mess lol.  
> I don't know if this is where the disclaimer goes but i own nothing/no one and this is purely for fun.  
> This is about a Adult baby and regressing mentally to a toddler/baby so if that is not your thing, you may want to pass on this one. kudos are nice...  
> Also my Beta checker is a first timer as well, so if there are a lot of errors...sorry just power through them lol

He felt it coming on like a cold. There was no way of stopping it and resisting was becoming  
increasingly difficult. His urge had been nagging at him since yesterday and he simply could not wait  
any longer.

It had been a struggle for Jensen to get through the last few scenes, especially, since Dean is  
supposed to be a demon now and in b.a.m.f mode 24/7. How was he supposed to just explain to his  
co-workers that he was regressing right then and there? He refused to. They would all make fun of  
him anyway and never look at him the same. Jensen had never told anyone about his need to be  
Little sometimes. He was well aware this made him ten shades of freak.

Jensen quietly excused himself to his trailer.  
It had been a tough day of shooting and even more so when he felt the tug in the back of his mind. A  
need was demanding to be filled. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing so he was pretty  
sure he would not be disturbed tonight. He locked the trailer door and pulled the curtains on all the  
windows darkening the room.

When it dawned on Jensen that he was completely alone he smiled and hopped up and down like an  
excited bunny. He then reached under his bed shifting bags and boxes out of his way to retire his  
blue suitcase. Hidden way in the back was the special case that only he knew about. He opened the  
case looking at his precious Little things.

It took Jensen no time at all to shuck off his scratchy old work clothes. Next Jensen reached into the  
case and took out his fluffy, baby soft, yellow footy pajamas and set it aside. He then took out the  
baby powder and diaper. Once he was powdered and slipped into his diaper he got into his onesie.  
The soft fabric soothed his skin as he zipped it up. Jensen then set out his toys, movies, and paci.

Jensen left his bottle in the case because he was not hungry at the moment. It was also kind of a  
hassle to make yourself warm milk properly when you were in little-space. If he had someone else to  
do it... He quickly shook away the idea. He wouldn't share his secret with anyone. No one would  
understand. They would probably laugh at him, if not fire him, once rumors spread and ruined his  
“bad-ass” character with his creepy fetishes.

That's what they would call this anyway, a fetish.  
Truth be told, it had nothing to do with sex. Thought of sex while Jensen was like this was wrong,  
and gross, and made him scrunch his nose. No, this was him coping with life's hardships. Some  
people drank, he cuddled his stuffies and watched cartoons.

Jensen put in a movie and sat down on the couch pulling his galaxy blanket over him and and held,  
‘Floppsy’, the stuffed bunny next to him. He decided to start with Rugrats. The soft music at the  
beginning of the episode set him in his happy place. He didn't hesitate to pop his paci in his mouth.  
Feeling the soft rubber in his mouth calmed him down instantly sinking him deeper into his  
little-space. He sucked softly on his paci as he watched the tv.  
\-----  
Jared snickered, “dude this is going to be the greatest prank I swear to you.” He laughed emptying  
the last of the green jello into the large bucket he stole from backstage.  
“You think we might be going a little too far?” Misha asked hooking up the pulley system outside  
Jensen's backdoor.  
“Nah, Jen can take a prank. We just have to make sure he runs out this way.” Jared grinned.  
“Are you sure you can scare him? What if he kicks the shit out of you?” Misha mused.  
“I won't let him catch me then. Just make sure we keep the door clear so he goes out this way” Jared  
chuckled.

The idea was to set the bucket of jello up above Jensen's back door attached to a pulley. Misha will  
release the jello when Jensen walked, or ran as the case may be, out the back door. Jared had to  
first turn off Jensen's generator to his trailer and bust in through the front door. Using a small  
penlight, for light, and a fake knife he stole from set Jared will trick Jenson into thinking a crazy  
person broke in, by yelling like a maniac. Hopefully, Jensen will run out the back door where Misha  
will slime him.

Once Misha was in place Jared pulled a ski mask down over his head and cut the power to Jensen's  
tailor. He kicked open the front door hearing a Shriek of terror from Jensen. It was working perfectly!  
His loud boots stomped across the polished wood floors, as he stayed true to his talent, and began  
yelling like a crazy person.

Jared waved around the small light rapidly. Jensen saw a flash of the knife and ran toward the back  
door screaming. Jared made sure to not block Jensen's trail to the exit so he could run outside, and  
run he did.

Jensen tripped once on his way out, but he got back up and continued to run for the exit only to have  
something wet, mushy, and cold cover him completely the moment he stepped outside. He  
scrambled to the bottom step and lost his footing again. The slippery dessert stuck to the foot of his  
onesie causing him to fall to the ground.

“Hold up man! Hold up!” Misha laughed jogging to him.  
Jared followed and took off the mask. “Happy 3 weeks till April Fools Ackles!” he laughed.

Jensen looked up now able to see them in the outside security lights. No one was trying to kill him?  
It was just Jared and Misha?! His eyes were saucers and his heart was going into overdrive.

“Sorry Jen I couldn't resist.” Misha laughed.  
Jared high fived Misha as they were practically doubling over in laughter. Jensen whimpered slightly,  
his lower lip trembling as he tried to the wipe dirt off of his pj's. Before he knew it tears breached his  
eyes and slipped down his face.

Jared stopped laughing when he looked down at Jensen. He patted Misha's shoulder to get his  
attention.  
“Jen? You okay?!” Jared asked worried.  
“Jensen are you hurt? What hurts?!” Misha asked biting his lip.  
Man they really needed to stop pranking each other, Misha knew one day someone was going to get  
seriously hurt by their shenanigans. He hoped nothing was broke!

“Jensen talk to me buddy, hey it was only me, it was only Jello!” Jared tried as he knelt down next to  
his crying friend. It was only then he took in Jensen's attire “what are you wearing?” Jared asked.  
perhaps now was not the time, but he couldn't stop the words before they left his mouth.

Jensen seemed to get more upset and was full on sobbing now.  
Misha rubbed his back soothingly. “ Hey, Jen we are so sorry. That was way over the line.” he  
apologized.  
“Yeah man that was my bad entirely. Misha helped but I put him up to it. I didn't think you would get  
hurt” Jared pulled Jensen into his lap assess him for any immediate signs of injury.

Jensen did not protest. Nothing hurt he was just scared.  
“Jen you need to talk to us man” Misha tried gently.  
Jensen's shaking hands scrambled for purchase and found it in Jared's shirt which he pressed his  
face against.  
“Jared, we fucked up this time.” Misha breathed out, running a shaky hand through his hair. He  
moved closer to soothingly rub Jensen's back.  
“Shh Jen it's okay, nothing is going to hurt you. Misha and I are right here and there is nothing that  
can get you. I am so sorry we scared you so bad.” Jared whispered.

Jensen hiccuped a few times as he calmed down. He was still sniffling as he looked up at them.  
“There we go, easy does it. You had a bad scare didn't you? No more Jen, we promise, we wish we  
could take it back,” Misha assured.  
Jensen looked so small and helpless as he sat there in his onesie with his wet face.  
“Let’s get him back inside. You turn on the generator I am going to carry him.” Jared said standing.

It was no secret Jared could carry Jensen. He usually did it as a joke, on set, or piggy back when  
Jensen didn't want to walk to the snack table. He picked Jensen up and carried him as you would a  
toddler.Jensen rest his head on Jared’s shoulder after wrapping his arms and legs around Jared’s  
neck and waist.  
\-----  
Once his trailer was lit back up they walked in and their mouths dropped. Toys strewn out all over  
the living room because of the pandemonium that had occurred. A cartoon popped back up on  
screen too indicating it had been playing before the blackout.

“Uh, Jensen what is all this.” Misha asked finally after about a minute of silence. Jared sat down on  
the couch still holding Jensen. Jensen tensed and curled up a bit avoiding their eyes and looking  
anywhere else. His cheeks were deep pink and his big green eyes looked like they were getting  
shiny again. This was it. If he had just been normal and saved this stupid baby stuff for later he  
wouldn't be in this mess. He couldn't bare to look them in the face. He didn't want to see their  
judging eyes and snickering smirks....or worse, their disgust and hatred.

“...I...wa....see.....” Jensen began, unable to string together whatever it was he wanted to say. He  
didn't even know what to say. Should he beg for forgiveness, hope and pray they could put this  
behind them and stay friends or something like it? He doubted it. They were probably so wierded  
and grossed out they would demand he be replaced on the show, or they would just quit, and then  
the show would be canceled and over 50 people would be out of a job and the series would be over  
and it would be all. his .fault.

Jensen saw someone kneel down though his teary blurred vision. He half expected the harsh  
treatment to begin now. What he didn't expect was to have his fuzzy galaxy blanket wrapped around  
his shoulders and eventually swaddled in it. The weight of two bodies shifting down onto the couch  
beside him and soft touches to his back while strong arms wrapped around him.

“Take it easy Jen, you got to calm down a little okay? you are shaking really bad.” Jared informed  
him in a gentle but firm tone.  
“you’re going to make yourself sick kiddo” Misha’s tone sweet as honey without a hint of mockery or  
malice. “I am going to get you some water” Misha added, standing up and walking to the sink.

Jensen hiccuped a few times he was trying so hard to calm down but his body was still shaking and  
he was wet, muddy and sticky. His once fluffy yellow onesie was ruined with brown and green stains.  
Jared rocked Jensen gently and never once pushed him out of his lap or away like Jensen had  
expected him to. The rocking motion soothed Jensen relaxing his grip on Jared's shirt.

Misha came back holding a cup of water. “here ya go little guy.”he smiled handing Jensen the cup.  
Jared stopped rocking him to which Jensen whined... But the water felt so good on his sore throat.  
When he was done he handed the cup back to Misha.  
“Thank you” Jensen whispered so softly it was almost not heard.  
Misha nodded and took the cup sitting it on the coffee table. “you’re welcome, Jen”

“I'm Sorry” Jensen blurted out still looking away from them.  
“Don't be sorry, Jen. You didn't do anything wrong. We are the ones who did wrong.” Jared  
explained.  
“No, I mean about” Jensen waved his hand around gesturing to everything around them.

Jared had zero idea what to say. Misha tried to sort through the thousand things he wanted to say  
but all that came out was “does it make you happy?”  
Jensen rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws and nodded.  
“Is it something you like to do alone?” Jared asked eventually.  
Jensen shrugged.  
“Because, you never mentioned any of this before and this seems like a pretty big deal.” Jared  
continued.  
“Embarrassed” Jensen finally manages to choke out.  
.......“Is it a sex thing?” Misha blurted  
“Misha!” Jared scolded shushing him.

Jensen chuckled a little bit for the first time that night. “No, it's not. It is a comfort thing. I guess, I just  
like to feel like someone is taking care of me. Feeling like I have no responsibilities and I can just  
be.. free for a while?”

It sounded stupid when he heard it out loud and Jensen was getting knots in his tummy again.  
“I am not explaining it good!” he insisted urgently.  
He really really didn't want them to think he was a pervert or a grade A freak of nature. He looked  
between them with his vibrant green eyes.

“So, you want to be looked after, and cared for, like a toddler or baby. A-am I getting this right?”  
Misha asked to be sure.  
“Yeah, pretty much” Jen said softly as he chewed on the cuff of his sleeve nervously.  
“Hey, none of that. That’s yucky, this whole suit is muddy now.” Jared said gently, taking Jensen's  
sleeve out of his mouth and bringing his arm down.  
“Do you have another one?” Misha asked standing up. He couldn't stand to see his friend sticky and  
cold anymore.  
“Blue suitcase” Jensen murmured pointing to it.

Misha got up grabbed up another onesie. He chose a white one with light blue stars on it. He stood  
up just when something else caught his eye so he grabbed that too.

“Here you go Jen, I found another pair.” Misha said handing the onesie to him.  
Jensen murmured a thank you but he still looked a little uneasy, there was too much white noise in  
there, and it was deafening to him. Filling him up with anxiety.

“Oh, and I found this guy back there too, I uh don't know if he is a friend of yours but...” Misha trailed  
off and held out the floppy fuzzy puppy to Jensen, who made grabby hands for it, smiling happily.  
Jensen hadn't seen Bones in weeks! He wondered where Misha found it? He was beginning to think  
he had just left it back at his house. He snuggled the soft puppy. It’s fuzz on his face made Jensen  
feel better already. Settling back against Jared he began chewing on the stuffed animal’s ear, which  
Jared also took away from his mouth.

“You have quite an oral fixation” Jared chuckled. He stood up looking around the floor which was still  
littered with toys and things. when his eyes caught it he smiled. “I think this could help” Jared bent  
down picking up a pacifier.

Jensen's eyes lit up when he saw it but then he instantly became more somber and his cheeks  
burned red. He pretended to not be interested in the item and switched between looking at his  
blanket and trying to bury his face in Bones to disappear. Jared went to the sink and washed it off.  
He tried to hand it to Jensen but Jensen refused it.

“I know you want it, Jen” Jared tried urged moving it closer to him.  
Jensen shook his head 'no' insistently.  
“Jensen, it’s okay. Just take it you will feel better. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, I  
promise” Jared assured.

Jensen looked at both of their reassuring smiles before taking it with a shaky hand and putting it in  
his mouth. He immediately began sucking and chewing on it. He felt like a weight had been lifted off  
him.

Jared sat back down beside him and Misha stroked Jensen's hair softly. Jensen’s hair was laying  
down against his face as if somewhat stuck to the skin. He honestly was going to need a bath.

“How are you guys cool with this?” Jensen asked after a moment the pacifier dropping out of his  
mouth as he spoke. Jared caught it before it got lint on it from touching the couch.

“We are cool people” Misha chuckled.  
“I'm weird though. I do this like at least once a week!” Jensen pouted. He just didn't understand!  
“So you need an extra bit of comfort. That's not a crime, Jen” Misha said sincerely.  
“I do have a question though” Jared asked suddenly.  
“What?” Jensen replied nervous.  
“You said you do this because you like to be looked after and cared for.. But you are getting out your  
own toys, starting your own movies, and cooking for yourself?”  
Jensen nodded not understanding where he was going. “So?”  
“Jen, you are doing this because you love the feeling of someone taking care of you and looking  
after you but no one is doing it.” Jared chuckled.  
“Aw....I'm fine with it” Jensen assured, softly petting Bones.

It's not like Jensen was shouting his secret from the rooftops. No one knew he did this. So why  
would he ever have someone there? He wished he did sometimes but he had pretty much accepted  
this was how It was going to be.

Misha cleared his throat “I think what Jared is suggesting is, what if from now on whenever you feel  
stressed out or whatever and you feel like.... Whatever this is called-”  
“Little, its just called little” Jensen murmured.  
“Right, next time you feel 'little'. Why don't you call us before you get too far into it so we can come  
and....Yanno-”  
“Take care of you” Jared finished.

Jensen's eyes widened he was definitely not expecting that....But the idea of having them here  
was....Perfect. His eyes sparkled and his smile shined so bright unable to keep the happiness inside.

“Really?” Jensen asked looking between Jared and Misha to be sure.  
“Really really”Jared whispered smiling and booping Jensen's nose playfully.  
“We would love to” Misha confirmed, ruffling Jensen's hair.  
“I think you might need to consider a bath before you put on the new onesie though” Misha advised.  
Jensen blushed again but nodded.

Misha was right. There was no point in putting on a new outfit if you were still dirty.  
“Let’s see about a bath, little one.” Jared said smiling and standing up.  
Misha walked over to the suitcase because he was pretty sure he saw some bath toys in there.

Jared looked down at Jensen to find him making grabby hands for him to pick him up. Jared was  
pretty sure those puppy eyes would be the death of him. Misha looked over to them holding basket  
of bath toys. Misha had never seen Jared look at anyone, with that much adornment and  
selflessness, as he looked at Jensen.

“All ready?” Misha chuckled teasingly.  
“Yeah” Jared smiled squishing his baby boy to him. “All ready.”  
Fin


End file.
